Damn It
by Forever.a.LostDreamer
Summary: Remus and Sirius fic, don't like don't read... set in their 5th year... I'm terrible at summaries x3


Remus Lupin sighed as he stared at the barrier between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross station. He very well knew that running into this would lead him to the platform where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to take him and numerous other students to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Remus always liked going to school but due to his being a werewolf it kept him from enjoying that wonderful experience to its fullest. He shook his head to clear his mind of all thoughts negative and made a break for the wall. He emerged seconds later on the other side, staring at a bright red train and a sign above him that read Platform nine and three quarters. No matter how many times he ran through the magical gate to this train he was always amused and in his musing remembered that other people came through the gate so he moved out of the way.

Remus began making his way down the rows of train cars to find at least one of his fellow marauders. Preferably he would run into his dark haired, rambunctious, pure blood friend Sirius Black. Although knowing his luck he would run into Peter Pettigrew. Before he could finish another thought he was slapped right on the back. He jumped a foot in the air and spun around quickly with his wand out. When he looked to see who in the world was bothering him he saw a tall, scrawny, teenage boy with glasses. "JAMES!" Remus yelled, "What were you thinking, scaring me like that." He said.

James only laughed. Once he regained some of his composer he began talking. "You walked right past the three of us; it looked as if you were staring into la, la land."James said while making hand motions. Remus scoffed.

"You could have yelled at me instead of scaring the wits out of me."

"Yeah we could have but this was more fun for me and funnier for them to watch." James replied coolly and motioned toward a grinning Peter and a snickering Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes and followed James toward them. Then the three of them got onto the train and into the compartment car that they were sitting in.

"So, Moony what was the most interesting thing that happened to you this summer?" Sirius asked casually. Hearing the question Moony lost his balance and fell over, bringing his trunk with him. Sirius gave him a bemused look and burst out laughing. "Does that mean you got shagged or something there Remus?" Sirius inquired playfully.

"PADFOOT!" Remus yelled from the floor and a blush did not take its time to spread all over Remus' face. Sirius laughed once more and bent down to help Remus off the floor.

"Calm down Moony, I'm only joking with you." He said and in one quick motion put Remus Lupin's trunk on the over head space above where his own trunk sat. "Seriously though, did anything interesting happen to you over the summer?" Remus pondered the question knowing very well a few things had happened to him over that summer. For one he had a few very interesting dreams about himself and a certain friend, whom he was talking to at the moment, over heard his parents talk about moving to another part of the country, but not too far away, and had some rather different and personal talks with Lily Evans as well. All which pertained to talking about boys in their year and some of his feelings and some of her feelings. "Earth to Remus Lupin, hello Moony you in there?" Sirius asked and knocked on Remus' head.

Remus thwarted the hand away and gave him a look. "I think we plan on moving to somewhere else in England but it most likely won't be anywhere too far, mom and dad want me to finish my Schooling at Hogwarts. " Lupin said. "What about you Sirius?"

"Not much, same as usual." Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Oh come on, you, Sirius Black have nothing to talk about?" Remus said in disbelief and sat down next to his friend. Sirius smirked at the lycanthrope. "What is that look for?" He asked bewildered. Sirius let out his bark like laugh. "Padfoot, what has gotten into you?" Remus asked quizzically and it was his turn to knock on his friend's head.

Sirius grabbed a hold of Remus' hand and said, "If I were you I wouldn't do that Moony." Remus felt a chill run down his spine at the contact of his and Sirius's hands. He then quickly yanked his hand out of the one that had a hold on his and turned toward the window. Sirius looked almost hurt at what Remus had just done. Sirius glanced at James to see his expression and he only shook his head at him.

"What's going on between you three?" Peter piped up while looking between his three friends.

"Nothing is going on between us!" Remus snapped and stood up. "Excuse me I need some air." Remus said and left the compartment to go walk around the train a little bit. Sirius growled deep in his throat and James and Peter seemed rather scared. He glared at the door and without a word left as well.

"Remus, Remus!" He called and caught up to his sandy haired companion. "What has gotten into you?"

"Gotten into me?" Remus retorted. "What has gotten into you? You gave me this look that appeared to say how dare you touch me you piece of filth and your voice was covered in what I can only describe as warning." Remus spat. Sirius looked taken a back. "Sirius you are my friend, my best friend" Remus trailed off knowing exactly what he wanted to say _"Sirius you are my friend, my best friend, and I care so much about you and I can't stand to see you not acting like yourself. Then just how you acted I was afraid you might leave me forever and I wouldn't be able to stand that and, and oh god Sirius" _His train of though was interrupted as he felt two arms around him. "What are you doing?" He chocked out.

"Hugging you, and I thought I was the dumb one." Sirius said and beamed at Remus. "Now would you mind telling me what that outburst back there was about?" Sirius asked and looked down at Remus. Remus quickly blushed and looked down. _What am I suppose to say, that I took together the wrong way and was mad because I can never be together with you._ Since he decided against that idea he squirmed out of Sirius' hug and walked toward the compartment.

Before he walked in he turned toward Sirius who was standing there taping his foot waiting for a response. "The reason for my outburst is my own little secret." Remus replied playfully and slowly opened the door. Sirius' eyes widened and he walked up to Remus and pushed him into the compartment.

"Quit being a tease. That is my job." Sirius said in a matter of fact tone and ruffled Remus' hair. Peter and James both raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sirius asked.

"We should be the ones asking what?" James said.

"You guys are acting as if Sirius and I did something we shouldn't have, or you are acting as if something was supposed to happen that didn't happen and you want to know what happened in place of what didn't happen." Remus said. James mouth fell open and Sirius stared. "Okay now I'm curious, you two are acting as if you found out that the world was coming to an end."

"Its nothing Moony, you are just over reacting." James said with a laugh. Peter scratched his head in confusion, shrugged and went back to staring out the window.

"Just sit down and relax Moony." Sirius said and took is original seat. Remus made a rather childish face but took his seat next to Sirius anyway. The rest of the train ride was normal, James and Sirius plotting, Peter wanting to know what he can do, the trolley came around, and Remus was trying to keep things from being too outrageous or dangerous. After the train ride they were seated in the great hall. Sirius nudged Remus to catch his attention. "Excited that we are starting our fifth year here?" Sirius asked in his playful manner. Remus had to do everything in his power not to blush.

"Damn you and your blasted charm Sirius Black and damn me and my homosexuality." Remus mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say Remus, I didn't catch what you said."

"Yeah, I'm excited but we are going to have to do a lot of studying for our OWLs." Remus said while praying to Merlin and Godric Gryffindor that Sirius had not heard his comment or any bit of it for that matter.

"Oh really," James said coyly. "I never thought you to lie Remus but I swear I heard you curse something." James finished. He gave Remus a sly smile and Remus shook his head, and James nodded. Sirius looked from one to the other.

"What don't I know?" He asked suspiciously.

"You don't know that Remus-"

"JAMES!" Remus cut in.

James smirked, "I will talk to you later then, Remus J. Lupin." After that he took a rather large bite of his dinner. Sirius pouted and Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"Why won't you tell me Moony?" Sirius whined as they made their way up to the dormitory.

"I said no." Remus insisted to his badgering friend.

"Moony"

"Padfoot"

"Remus"

"Sirius"

Sirius sighed in defeat. "If you won't tell me then I will figure it out myself." He said indignantly and walked off to find James.

Remus ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "This is going to be a really hard year. Not just because of our OWLs but also because I'm in love with my best friend and he could easily go and hate me for it. Dear Merlin please don't allow him to hate me if he finds out." Remus breathed.

"Password!" The fat lady said firmly.

"Fenny snakes." Remus replied and she swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Remus walked over to an arm chair and sat down in it. Thinking about what would happen this year, thinking about Sirius, thinking about him and Sirius as a couple. In his thoughts his eyes began to close and his head began to drop to one side. A few hours later he was woken up with a loud yelling of his name. He jumped in his chair a little and looked around to see who was getting his attention and came face to face with James Potter and an empty common room. "Where did everyone go?" Remus asked sleepily.

"The other Gryffindor students are in their dorms, or somewhere else in the school." James replied.

"What time is it?" Remus asked.

"One twenty in the morning last I knew." James replied.

"Are you joking?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"No, but I wonder how did you sleep through everyone coming and going and talking?"

Remus shrugged, "I don't know." He said. "I guess I was comfy, warm, pleasant thoughts in my head, and a good dinner."

"You are amazing sometimes, you know that?" James asked and Remus shook his head. "Well I will take advantage of this time to talk to you." He said.

"Wait, why are you up this late anyway?" James grinned from ear to ear.

"I saw that Snivellus was out of bed and I was going to go hex him. You know as a welcome back and hello present."

Remus chuckled and sighed, "So you yelled my name because?"

"I wanted to know if you were still down here sleeping." James replied. "Now back on topic, what did you say?"

"I thought you knew." Remus said exasperated.

"I only heard you say the word damn, black, and my. So I want to know what fills in those blanks." James replied as if they were playing some sort of guessing game while having milk and cookies.

"Since you want to know what I said so badly take a guess Mr. Potter." Remus said and sat back in the arm chair. James smiled and walked over to the arm chair opposite it.

"Will you tell me if I get it right or tell me if I'm on the right track?" James asked. Remus shook his head. "You are no fun."

"I'm not _telling _you anything but I might give you some body language so pay close attention to how I react." Remus said a cat like grin on his face.

"You are a devil you know that?" Remus only smirked. "Does this mean that the game has begun?" Remus nodded at his messy haired friend. "I would ask you a question but no words will be coming out of your mouth correct." Remus bowed his head slightly. "I will take that as a yes." James said and pondered the three words he did hear. "Black, black, what is so bad about black that would make you dislike it enough to curse at it? You weren't wearing any, were you?" Remus shook his head quickly. _I thought black would lead him straight to Padfoot; guess James is more of a child than I thought._ Remus smiled to himself at the thought. James said the word to himself many time before the name dawned on him. "Why are you mad at Padfoot?" James asked. "Wait stupid question." Remus looked at him confusedly and James picked it up. "Wait you aren't mad at him? What about the prank and tree last year I mean now that I think about it he said a very similar thing to you that day." Lupin sighed at his friend. "Damn you Sirius Black for telling my secret. Is that what you said?" James asked almost bouncing in his chair. Remus shook his head with a smile dancing across his face. "Remus, tell me, please!" James pleaded. Remus laughed. "Moony" James said.

"The game is over since you gave up." Remus said and stood up.

"Will you tell me then?"

"Since you don't know then we have nothing to talk about nor do I plan on telling you."

"Sirius and I dragged out your furry little secret so we can drag this one out." James said in quite a childish way.

"Good luck then but I guarantee you that you will never find out." Remus replied.

"Well then I guess you won't be upset if I get Lily, and Sirius to help me break you down." James replied and ran up to their dormitory. Remus wrinkled his nose knowing that if Lily was involved he wasn't sure if what he said would stay hidden. Especially since she knew about his sexual orientation, luckily she didn't know about who he liked. Moments later Sirius and James were bounding down the stairs. "I would get Lily but those blasted stairs won't let me up them." James said.

"That is probably a good thing James." Remus said. He stood up, stretched, and yawned. "I'm going up stairs to bed now so goodnight you two." He said he went to go up the steps but Sirius was blocking it and James stood in front of the portrait hole. "I see that you two plan to keep me here all night."

"Exactly, but you can go up to our dormitory if you tell us what you said." James said.

"We can stand here all night Moony and keep you in here for as long as we can." Sirius said and smiled at his friend. Remus smiled back.

"I might as well get comfy on the couch then." Moony replied and started walking toward the couch. The other two boys sighed. Sirius pounced on Remus to keep him form getting to the couch. James walked over and sat on the floor.

"Isn't this cozy?" James asked. Remus huffed in disapproval and Sirius grinned from ear to ear at his disgruntled friend.

"Will you get off, you are heavy Padfoot." Remus said.

"Only if you promise to tell us what you said." Sirius said. Moony growled in annoyance.

"Will you make him get off James?" He asked pleadingly. James prodded Sirius in the side. Sirius looked over as if to say go away. James poked him again. Sirius sighed and sat up but didn't actually get off. Remus pushed himself up on his elbows and turned his head to see Sirius. _He is so lucky that the full moon happened a few days ago._ Remus thought to himself.

"Better for you Moony?" Padfoot asked. Moony scowled and looked over at James.

"This is Padfoot you are asking me to get to listen, do you think he will?" Jams said in defense. Remus turned his attention back to Sirius. A rather motherly expression was on his face and seemed to want an explanation as to why his friend would not move.

"Get off Sirius." Remus said and his friend shook his head. Remus rolled his eyes and hung his head. Remus decided to try and crawl out from under his friend but his attempt failed. Sirius seemed glued to the small of his back where he sat and was determined to keep Moony there.

"I'm going to hate myself for this." Remus murmured.

"Does this mean you will tell us what you said?" James asked excitedly.

"No." Remus said flatly. "I'll make a deal with the two of you." Both of them raised an eyebrow in curiosity and confusion. "I will tell the two of you a secret of mine that has to do with what you two want to know and I will only and only if the two of you promise not to laugh, Sirius gets off me, James asks Lilly out tonight, and Sirius stays single for an entire month."

"WHAT!!" The two of them yelled simultaneously.

"How am I supposed to ask her out tonight?"

"Me? Single for a month? Remus do you understand what it is that you are asking us to do?"

"Yes I do and just to let you know Black it isn't that hard and James I think you will get you chance soon." Remus replied. At that moment Lily came down the stairs and put her hands on her hips.

"Potter and Black what do you think you are doing to him?" Lily asked and tapped her foot. They all froze and James looked horrified almost. "This better be a good explanation because your yelling woke me up."

"Go on Mr. Potter, I mean not unless you don't wish to know." Remus whispered. James shook his head and stood up. Sirius repositioned himself so he could see the asking out. James walked over to Lily and she pulled her wand out.

"What do you want?" She asked suspiciously. James fidgeted and scratched the back of his head.

"Lily, I wanted to say this at a better time and minus the audience." James said keeping his head down and he motioned toward Moony and Padfoot. "Um… Lilywillyougooutwithme" James said rather quickly. Lily blinked in confusion.

"James." Lily said, she shook her head and turned around and began to go back up the stairs.

"Did you even hear me?" James said and looked up at Lily's retreating back.

"I couldn't completely understand you and if I did I have nothing to say."

"Lily, will you go out with me?" James said more clearly and made sure he was loud enough to be heard. Lily tuned on the spot to look at James.

"Why are you asking me out?" Lily asked and James was thrown through a loop at the question but soon hopped back into it.

"Well I don't know maybe because you are nice, smart, you have a will of your own, a mind of your own, and you are damn right down gorgeous." James said slightly exasperated. Lily smiled at him kindly and walked down the stairs. Lily put her hand on his chest.

"I may consider your question Mr. Potter but until I give you an answer," Lily said calmly and happily. "You have to make sure Mr. Lupin over there doesn't get hurt by anyone and lets just say that this will ensure to me that you really are serious about having a relationship." Lily finished and went upstairs. Remus wrinkled his nose that Lily had left him in the hands of James. James blinked and looked at Remus or well at his legs.

"Explain to me why I have to be your little protector?" James asked and took a seat next to Moony's head.

Remus looked over at James, "because she knows my secret and my secret can get me hurt if anyone finds out." Sirius was still dumb founded by the past events.

"When did Lily find out about your furry little friend? Also what would make her think that I wouldn't do anything to protect you from someone who wanted hurt you because of your little friend?" James asked in confusion.

"I think she found that out through Snape but that isn't the secret that she knows that will get me into trouble. Actually that secret is the one I'm going to tell you two if Sirius will get off me and promise to stay single for the next month." Remus replied. Sirius sighed

"Why do I have to move Moony?" Sirius whined. "I'm comfortable." Sirius purred. Remus squirmed, closed his eyes, and willed himself not to blush.

"You can stay there, but then I won't say anything what so ever." Remus said indignantly. Sirius scrunched up his nose but got off of Remus. Remus gladly took this chance to roll over and sit up.

"This little secret of yours better be good Moony." Sirius said.

"What will happen if it isn't?" Remus asked.

"I'll pounce on you again as torture since once you say it I'm not allowed to go out with anyone for the next blasted month." Sirius said playfully and made to pounce on Remus again but didn't. "Go on." Sirius said.

Remus blushed and looked down, "how am I suppose to say this?" Remus asked.

"Just spit it out." James said.

"I can't." Remus said and fidgeted. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus.

"Remus, we won't hate you nor will we stop being your friends, ever, so just spill." Sirius said calmly. A look of fear hit his face and he went pale. "Whoa, calm down." Sirius said.

"Shut up Padfoot." James said and waited for Remus to tell them his secret.

Remus opened his mouth but then shut it. Once again he opened his mouth and this time two words came out, "I'm crooked."

"What is that suppose to mean?" James asked.

"Like I said I'm crooked." Remus said. Sirius furrowed his brow and tried to think of what in the world Remus meant by this secret of his.

"How can a person be crooked?" Sirius asked. He stared Remus in the eye for some time before Remus answered.

"The same way a person can be straight." Remus said and Sirius looked at Remus in disbelief. James blinked a few times.

"Since when have you been crooked, as you put it?" James asked. Remus shrugged. Although he very well knew why in the world he was like this, it was because he met Sirius and his feelings changed sometime during their third year but felt best not mention any of that. "Come on you have to know, or at least who made you realize you crookedness?" James pestered.

"No one made me realize it, just the feelings I had toward this person were not the kind of feelings I should have had."

"When did these feelings for this person occur and who are they toward?" Sirius asked slyly.

"That is none of your business." Remus said defensively. He stood up and walked toward the stairs. "By the way James I'm pretty sure Snivellus is back in bed." Remus said and went up the steps.

"What was that about?" Sirius inquired.

"I planned on going and hexing Snape since I saw him wondering around the school but I found Remus asleep before I left the common room so I bugged him." James answered casually. "Now I have a question for you, what do you plan on doing now that some boy has the heart of Moony?" James asked teasingly.

Sirius smirked, "Win his heart of course my dear Prongs." Both of them laughed.

"Well how do you plan on winning his heart and do you have any ideas on how his secret ties in with what he said at dinner earlier?" Sirius pondered this for a moment.

"You say he cursed my name and it has to do with who he prefers, honestly I can't make a connection. Can you?" James shook his head. "Maybe Lily can." Sirius said.

"Okay Padfoot you have answered one of my questions but what about the other one?"

"I'll play prince charming to the best of my ability and if he doesn't bite then I'll kidnap him and give him the best time of his life and then see what he has to say." Sirius said. James hit his friend upside the back of the head for the thoughts he knew were in his head.

"I swear if you steal every drop of innocence he has you are so going to pay big time." James said. Sirius gave him a bark like laugh.

"I promise I won't steal _all _of it." He said with a smirk on his face. James smiled at his sly friend.

"Well I'm going to bed now, are you coming?"

"Yes." Sirius replied and followed James up the stairs to the fifth year boys' sleeping quarters. Through out the night Sirius was trying to think of ways to be prince charming for Remus but he had no one to base himself off of or who he was even competing with for that matter. Sirius looked over at the form of a sleeping Remus Lupin. "Why do you have to be so sweet and innocent Moony?" Sirius asked himself. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Moony. "What in the world possessed you to not tell me everything there is to tell?" Mean while on the other side of the room James was trying to figure out what Moony's sexual orientation had to do with Sirius and cursing.

"Messer Moony, what did you say and why did you say it?" James whispered to himself as he rolled over in his four poster bed. "Wonder how long Lily has known? I wonder if Lily knows who Remus likes." James sighed unable to fall asleep. Too many thoughts on his mind, too much going on to even try. James decided to see if Sirius had any input so he walked over to Sirius' bed and hoped onto the end of it. To his luck Sirius was sitting up and awake.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Sirius asked and James nodded.

"What are we suppose to do about Moony? Also do you have any clue as to what he even said earlier?" James asked.

Sirius sighed, "You know more than I do about what he said and what do you mean by 'do about Moony', it's not like he is sick or something." Sirius said. James wrinkled his nose at Sirius.

"Forgive me. I was just being concerned about him."

"Concerned?" Sirius said in confusion. "What are you afraid that someone is going to find out and kick the crap out of him?"

"I guess I don't know. Sorry, I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought." James said.

Sirius shrugged, even though James couldn't see it. "Well all I know is you were involved with what ever he said, the word damn, and his being fruity." Sirius hit his arm as best he could in the dark. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Try being a bit nicer about this, if it was someone else fine, but this is Moony." Sirius stated.

"Fine, but have any ideas?"

"None what so ever and now I want to know what I did to upset him. I already apologized big time for the prank and he said he forgave me."

"When I bugged him earlier it didn't seem like it had anything to do with the prank." James said. "I'm drawing a blank."

"Me too, why can't Remus just tell us I mean is what he said really that bad?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Does this mean Remus really is growing up?" James said.

Remus rolled over rubbed an eye and sat up. The other two looked over. "Would you two mind saving you conversation for daytime and when I'm not with in ear shot?" Remus asked. His voice was filled with irritation.

"Sorry Moony, we didn't think we were being that loud." Sirius said. Since Remus was up Sirius took the chance to find out who Remus liked so much. "Moony?"

"Yes Padfoot?" Remus replied doing everything to try to not hit him.

"Do you mind telling me who you like, a lot?" Sirius said.

"I do mind Sirius."

"Why?"

"It's complicated; it could make things complicated now please let me go to sleep." Remus said and he flopped down onto his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Sirius sighed in defeat.

"I guess this means the two of should try sleeping then." James said defeated. Sirius nodded and James went back to bed where sleep claimed his body quickly. Once James was gone Sirius fell backwards onto his pillow with thoughts of Remus in his head.

Sirius groaned and pulled the covers over his head to block out the sun that was shinning through the window. Although that did nothing so he sat up and looked around to see if anyone was bothered by the rising of the sun. No one else appeared to be awake and his eyes fell upon a sleeping Remus Lupin. His breath was caught in his chest at the sight. Remus had a look of happiness and calmness on his face. His body was slightly curled up under his blankets and the sun shone just perfectly on him giving him this slight heavenly glow. Remus stirred slightly and some of his golden brown hair fell into his face. Sirius smiled and walked over to brush the strands of hair from Remus' face. Sirius stared at his friend, his love and couldn't help but lean down and place a simple kiss onto his forehead. "Why did it take four and a half bloody years to realize I loved you?" Sirius asked himself and ran his hand through his long dark hair.

"Good morning prince charming." James said from across the room. Sirius' head snapped up.

"How long were you watching?"

"I've been up for a few so I heard you get up." James said. "Might I add that little scene was so sweet, too bad Remus wasn't actually awake." James said playfully. Sirius pouted. "Hey here's an idea for you Sirius, why don't you try asking Remus out."Sirius' eyes widened and a blush crossed his cheeks. Sirius hung his head.

"Don't be stupid James, I'm Sirius Black, a major playboy, and I'm a member of the house of Black all we are is filth. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt or tainted someone as sweet as Remus." Sirius said darkly. James had heard some thing similar to this so many times for so many different situations and knew he couldn't do anything to change Sirius' mind. Prongs sighed in defeat. James then got up and woke up each of his fellow Marauders so as that they could all go down to breakfast. With in half an hour all four of them were wide awake dressed and heading down to breakfast.

"What time did you two actually go to bed last night?" Remus asked as they walked into the Great Hall.

"We went to bed a few minutes after you went back to sleep." Sirius said. "Then I woke up from the blasted sun and why Prongs was up I have no idea."

"A really good dream had just ended; I think its ending woke me up. I wish it hadn't been a dream." James added thoughtfully.

"How do you guys manage to stay up so late?" Peter asked as he yawned.

"I don't know Peter." Remus replied. "Do you two know?" Remus asked and glanced at the other two. Both shrugged and took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. Remus and Peter then took their places at the table.

"Sleep well Moony?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

"Actually I slept really well, probably the best in a few weeks." Remus replied happily. "I think it's because the beds here are really comfy and warm."

"That is always good to hear." James said and gave Sirius a quirky look. "At least I know I won't have to worry about protecting you when you're asleep then." He said sounding smug.

"You really plan on doing what Lily asked you to do?"

"Yes I do." James said happily and picked up a piece of toast to eat.

"I keep getting the feeling like I'm out of the loop." Peter said disgustedly.

"You aren't missing out on anything big, I promise." Remus assured him. James and Sirius both gave him a sly smile and he blushed.

"There is definitely something big going on with you." James said. "Well it went on a while ago but Moony here won't tell us when." James whined at him.

"Nor will I ever tell." Remus said and got up to leave but Sirius pulled him back down onto the bench.

"We're only playing with you Remus, calm down." Sirius said and nudged Remus in the arm. Remus sighed and poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Hey Remus," James said, while trying to sound completely innocent. "Will you pretty please tell me what you said yesterday?" James finished. Remus scrunched up his nose.

"I would more quickly hug Snape than tell you what I said." Remus said.

"MOONY!" Sirius said in exasperation and Moony gave him a rather concerned and confused look.

"Yes?" He said.

"Why?!" Was all he said. Remus turned to face Sirius.

"Are you feeling alright?" Remus asked his dog friend. Sirius nodded.

"Snivellus," He said. Remus smiled at his friend.

"You have nothing to worry about Padfoot." Remus said calmly and went back to his food. "Snivellus has nothing to do with my secret in any way shape or form." Remus explained to him. Sirius let out a breath of relief. "Out of curiosity why do you care so much? I mean the other two knew it was just a figure of speech." Remus exclaimed and turned his full attention to Sirius.

"So, how do you plan on explaining Padfoot?" James asked. His mouth curled up into a smile and he had to keep himself from laughing. Like normal Peter was completely clueless. Sirius bit his lip in contemplation. "We're waiting Mr. Black." James said childishly.

"I won't give my reason till Moony tells us what he said." Padfoot said quickly.

"Is what I said really troubling the two of you this much?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"YES!" the two of them blurted.

"No." Peter said flatly.

"Aw, come on Wormtail cheer up." Sirius said and nudged his friend with his foot. Wormtail smiled at his friend. "That's better." Sirius said. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing anything to avoid answering my question Sirius?" Remus inquired.

"He is right Padfoot; you do seem to be avoiding the question." Prongs said.

"Shut up Prongs." Padfoot said through gritted teeth. Prongs grinned.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help Moony get an answer." Prongs said defensively.

"I thought you were on my side." Padfoot contradicted.

"I'm a neutral character." Prongs stated simply. "You should know this by now Sirius." James finished. Sirius growled at him and went back to eating.

"Calm down Sirius." Peter squeaked.

"Stay out of this Peter!" Sirius snapped and a look of hurt fell upon Peter's face.

"That is it." Remus said. All attention fell upon him. "James grow up, Sirius cool it, and Peter being in the loop is just a bad thing right now so stop trying to be in on it." Remus said finished his glass of Pumpkin juice and left the Great Hall. The three marauders stared at their fourth marauder as he left the Great Hall.

"We messed up big time, didn't we?" Peter asked.

"We pissed off Moony so I would have to say yes Wormtail." Prongs replied. Wormtail groaned, Sirius hit his head on the table and James sighed. Having Moony mad at you was not a good thing, he ignored you as if you were a speck of dust floating in the air and he gave you a look that could kill if he did happen to notice you. "Do you think we should even try to make things better or should we just let him blow over it?"

"I say we should try to make it better and if we can't, let it blow over." Peter said.

"Good idea Peter." James said. "Now how should we try to make this belter? Have any ideas Padfoot?"

"I suggest we let him blow over it, because what if we make things worse when we are trying to make them better." Padfoot replied.

"Are you trying to be his Prince Charming or not?" James retorted. Sirius smirked.

"Isaid _we_ shouldn't do anything." James smiled at his friend. "Now please excuse me my dear marauders while I got talk to our beloved marauder Moony." Sirius said as he stood up took a slight bow and headed in the same direction Remus has been going. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Why is Sirius flipping from mood to mood?" Peter asked.

"Teenage boys can act like weird girls every now and then." James said and then left himself. Peter blinked.

"What is it about this year that is causing me to be left out?" Peter said and followed James.

After minutes of searching for Remus, Sirius decided to head to class so he wouldn't be getting a detention on the first day of classes. Throughout the rest of the day all Sirius could think about was Remus. All he could think of was how much of an idiot he had been and the tone in his friend's voice. No, he wasn't his friend; he was his love, the person who always seemed to make his heart pound with anticipation and desire. He sighed inwardly to himself and dragged himself back to reality because if he didn't who knows what fool he might make of himself.

"Mr. Black." The teacher called. Sirius looked up to see what the teacher wanted. "Which wizard is responsible for the creation of the Ministry of Magic?" He asked. Sirius rolled his eyes and shrugged. His teacher frowned at him in disappointment. "If you had been paying attention you would have known that, I suggest you pay more attention." Sirius stared at the teacher and decided to make it appear as if he was listening to everything the teacher was saying. To his dismay it was harder than it seemed and wondered how Remus could ever find this subject interesting, especially with Bins teaching. After what felt like hours to him the class was finally released. He darted out of there as fast as he could; he hated that class and Bins. "Now I only have to live through a few more classes before I can actually look for Moony." He said to himself as he made his way to charms.

"What about me?" asked a rather familiar voice but to Sirius' dismay it was still filled with irritation.

"I was talking about finding you after a few classes were over because I have a free period in a little bit." Sirius said as he glanced back at Remus. Sirius sighed and turned around. "Listen I'm sorry, I was being a jerk and defensive." Sirius said. "Just don't be mad at the others for my," he paused trying to think of the right word. "Fault," he finished rather uneasily.

Remus smirked at the back of his only real passion. "Did the other two put you up to this? Or are you actually taking all of the blame on your own with no one else's accord?" Sirius glared at him and shoved Remus up against the nearest wall and pinned him there.

"Listen you I am giving you a sincere apology and the other two prats in our little group have nothing to do with it." Sirius snarled and let go of Moony and stormed off. Remus fell to his knees and placed a hand on his head and turned bright red. _Why did you have to do that Sirius? Why did you have to get so close to me and have to do it because I made you mad? _

"Sirius!" Moony yelled and got up and rushed to where he thought Sirius would be. He saw Sirius and jumped on him causing him to fall to the floor right outside his Charm's classroom.

"What the hell?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't know." Remus said from his spot on Sirius.

"Moony?" Sirius asked in bewilder meant.

"Yeah?" he said through his rough breathing.

"Why are you on top of me and why the heck did you jump on me?" Sirius questioned in confusion.

"Just shut-up." Remus replied. After a moment or two he finally spoke. "I'm sorry Sirius I didn't mean to offend you and I'm sorry for all of my weird behavior. Things are just screwy for me right now and things just seem kind of irritating to me." He spoke softly. Sirius smiled from his spot on the floor.

"It's okay Moony." He said. "Now as much as I like this I have charms to go to and I believe that there is a library calling your name." Remus laughed and stood up. Sirius rolled over and sat up.

"Well I have three questions for you Moony." Sirius stated. "Why did you jump on me? What did you say yesterday at dinner? Why did you decide to come dashing after me?" Remus rolled his eyes, smiled, grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Go to charms class Padfoot." Remus said and pushed Sirius into his classroom. A little later James rushed into the room and collided with Sirius. Professor Flitwick looked over at the boys who were in a tangled mess on the floor.

"Boys," He said in his high pitched voice. "Please get off the floor and take you seats." He said, the boys grinned and got off the floor and took their seats. After class was over James looked at Sirius with a funny expression that only said tell me.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Like I didn't see Remus tackle you." James said and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh." Sirius said sheepishly. "Well I don't even know what that was about." He said and fidgeted. "All I did was well; I got mad at him because he wasn't accepting my apology because he was sure you and Peter had talked me into it." James raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't hurt him, I just shoved him up against a wall and said a few things and left in a hurry. Next thing I really knew was I was on the floor with someone or something on top of me."

"You aren't too good at this prince charming thing are you?"

"No, I can flirt and cast a bunch of different charms but not much else." Sirius said and hung his head. "Although right now I'm going to go to the Library in hopes of finding Moony and talk to him or at least get him to answer one of my questions." Sirius said and headed for the Library and James decided to follow. "Why are you following me?"

"You and I have the next class together so I'm just going to tag along." James said cheerfully. Sirius frowned.

"I forgot about the next class." Sirius said. "I guess I'll just have to talk to him later then." Sirius said in much disappointment and so the two of them changed their direction and went toward where their transfiguration class was held. As usual McGonagall expected as close to perfection on the transfiguring of an object as possible. The class flew by quicker than all the students had expected but they left with no complaints.

"Are you going to find Remus now?" James asked.

"No." Sirius said.

"Why not?" James asked perplexed.

"I think he would be going to class now." Sirius stated simply. "I also want to go and think about exactly how I'm going to win him over." Sirius said as he looked up at the ceiling. James laughed at his love sick friend.

"Why not try asking him on a date or something Pads?" James asked.

Sirius looked over, "do you know where a fourth of all dates I go on start to lead to?"

"I have a good guess but they never end in that because you just tease and you have morals." James said.

"Me have morals?" Sirius asked in disbelief with his eyebrows raised. "I just don't want to be responsible for anything and I don't like people hanging all over me as if I am tied to them for life."James chuckled and patted his friend's back.

"Just keep on telling yourself that Sirius, just keep on telling." James said and went ahead of Sirius to go talk to a particular red head. Sirius smiled and made a turn toward the direction of Gryffindor tower because he had a free period. Once he entered the common room he made his way up to the fifth year boy's dormitory. There sitting on his pillow was a little note in an envelope addressed to him. He smirked and walked over to it and read it. The more he read the wider his grin got. Once he was finished he turned the note over and over, scanned the bottom but no where did he find what he was looking for. "So who is it that wants to meet the famous Sirius Black tonight in the Quidditch pitch tonight?" he asked himself. "To bad I don't recognize the handwriting." He said in dismay. Sirius went through the rest of his classes waiting for time to pass, waiting to see who in the wizarding world left him that note.

"Has anyone seen Sirius?" Remus asked as he took a bite out of his dinner. The two of them shook their heads. He frowned slightly. "Has he ever missed dinner?" Remus asked.

"Don't think so Moony." James said.

"I think he said something about getting ready for a mysterious date that is going on late tonight on the Quidditch pitch." Peter squeaked. Remus blushed profusely and took a quick swig of whatever he was drinking. James smiled in amusement.

"Why the blush Moony?" James inquired.

"What blush?" He asked unsteadily. "I'm not blushing." Remus contradicted.

"I think you are." Peter said.

"Well I'm not." Remus replied simply and went back to eating his dinner.

"Have fun with dinner, I have to go talk to Padfoot about this person he is meeting tonight." James said and stood up. "I also have to ask him why he never told me about it." James finished and left promptly. With in minutes he was bounding into the dormitory. "Padfoot" He called mischievously.

"Prongs" He called back just as mischievously.

"I heard Peter mention you have a mysterious date tonight." Prongs said and wiggled his eyebrows. Sirius laughed.

"Yes my friend I do and I have no idea as to who it is with." Padfoot said and a grin appeared on his face.

"Do you plan on going or not?" James asked.

"I will but as Padfoot." Sirius said triumphantly.

"You dog." James said.

"Bark," Sirius replied.

"Want me to throw you a bone now?" James asked.

"Bark, bark!" Sirius went and pretended to wag his tail. The two of them burst out laughing.

"So do you seriously plan on going as Padfoot?" James inquired after he and Sirius were done laughing.

"Yes I do my dear friend and if I want to be on this date with this person Sirius will arrive but if not then I will leave." Sirius said matter of fact like.

"Well try not to scare the poor girl to much." James said.

"It will probably turn out to be some third year or something like that." Sirius said and lied down on his bed.

"Probably," James said in an airy tone.

"Now all I have to do is wait for midnight to roll around." He said.

"What?" James asked in disbelief. "Midnight, on the Quidditch pitch, for a mystery date, are you insane?" Sirius nodded and a grin was on his face that went from ear to ear. James shook his head. "You are hopeless." He said. "What about Remus?" He asked suddenly.

"Just because I'm meeting this girl doesn't mean she will become my girlfriend nor does it mean that I'm giving up on Moony." Sirius said defensively.

"Have you ever been called a playboy?" James asked.

"On occasion" Sirius said thoughtfully and his grin faded slightly. He shrugged. "Know how to make the time go faster James?" He asked and looked over at his messy haired marauder.

"Sorry my friend I do not." James said. "Right now I would suggest to get ready or come down and have some dinner." James said and walked toward the door.

"Nah, I think I will hang up here for a while and think of what I'll do on this date if I think the person is worth it." Sirius said nonchalantly. James rolled his eyes at his friend and left the dormitory.

"What are you doing back here James?" Remus asked. "I thought you were talking about a mystery date with Sirius."

"I did and when we were done I came back down because I'm still hungry." James said and took his seat and picked up a tart of some sort to eat.

"What did our friend have to say about this date?" Remus asked.

"Why do you wish to know Remus?" James asked slyly.

"Just curious I guess." Remus said while looking at his food.

"Yeah right" Peter said and nudged Remus. "So why do you want to know Remus?" Peter questioned. Remus looked at Peter, shrugged and left with out another word. Peter scratched the back of is head in confusion and James hung his head.

Remus entered the dormitory to see a shirtless Sirius black bent over looking for something of another._ Dear God, why must he be like that?_ "Um, Sirius." Remus said to make himself known. Sirius let out a cry of surprise and turned around to see who the intruder was.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Moony?" Sirius said.

"No" Remus said quickly and willed himself not to stare at the shirtless, fifteen year old, dark haired, boy in front of him.

"Something wrong Remus?" Sirius asked realizing his friend's expression.

"No." Remus said quickly and went over to his trunk pulled out a book and began reading.

"Of course nothing is wrong." Sirius said sarcastically. "Now spill my dear Remus." Sirius said and jumped onto Moony's bed where he was reading.

"If there does happen to be something that is bothering me I do not plan on telling you my dear Sirius." Remus replied with out looking up from his book. Sirius pouted and pulled the book away from Remus. "Do you mind?" He asked.

"Why do you seem bothered or flustered then?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"I am not." Remus said in total denial. _What force caused him and me to be this close, on my bed, with his shirt off?_ Remus screamed in his head. "Please give me my book back." Remus pleaded.

"No," Sirius said. "Not until you tell me what has got you so up tight." Remus jerked backwards.

"Go away Sirius." Remus said quickly.

"Why?" Sirius said and he sounded rather offended.

"You are in this thing called my bubble." He replied defensively. Sirius smirked and sat on his haunches.

"What if I like being in your bubble?" He asked seductively. Remus' eyes widened and he blushed. Moments later he threw a pillow at Sirius' head.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Remus said and got up. He walked over to his trunk grabbed a towel from the inside and left. Sirius pouted from his spot on the bed and then lay down.

"I'll get you sooner or later Remus, I will." Sirius said to himself. A little later he fell asleep on Remus' bed without even realizing it.

"Hey, hey!" James said and nudged Sirius. Sirius grumbled and rolled over. "Where is Remus it is eleven and I haven't seen him since he left the great hall."

Sirius rolled back over and rubbed an eye. "Last I knew he went to take a shower." Sirius said.

"When did he leave?" James asked hurriedly.

"I'm not too sure." Sirius answered groggily.

"Come on Sirius, wake up." James said irritably. Sirius grumbled again and sat up. "Better." James stated. "When Peter and I got in about an hour and a half ago Remus wasn't here." Sirius stared at him for a few moments before jumping off of the bed and looking around.

"Is he on the map?" He asked quickly.

"I never thought to check the map." James said and went to his trunk to find it. "Hey Sirius, do you know where my cloak is?"

"No, why should I know it's your cloak." Sirius said.

"My invisibility cloak" James said. "It was here before I left for dinner but now it isn't here." James said.

"Is the map?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah it's in here."

"Do you think someone stole it?"

"Most likely but I have no idea who."

"I don't know either. Maybe you should try asking Peter if he has seen it around, not like he would but you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Wait where is Peter?" James asked suddenly

"I haven't seen him in hours so I have no bloody idea Prongs." Sirius said and sat back down on Moony's bed. "Two of the marauders are missing; do you think one of them has the invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked.

"Possibly" James replied. "Either way if I don't have the cloak by tomorrow I'm going to go insane." James said finally. "Guess this mean I can't sneak out and go spy on you and this mystery girl."

"You bet your-" Sirius paused but never finished. "I forgot I had a date." He said frantically. "I'm not even ready!"

"Padfoot, you don't have to meet them for another hour." James said calmly.

"I'm going to need the map because I'm not in the mood to get caught when I'm going to go get a shower in one of the bathrooms." Sirius said. James gave him a cross look.

"You will bring it back, right?" he asked and Sirius nodded. "Well if you happen to find Remus tell him to come back to the room." James said and handed the map to Sirius.

"I will do almighty protector of Remus J. Lupin." Sirius said and accepted the map. James rolled his eyes at his canine friend and went over to his trunk to fix its contents. Once Sirius was out of Gryffindor tower he checked the map and made a bee line for the nearest boy's bathroom. After he was in he took a quick shower and checked the map to try and find Remus but did not see him on it. "Where is he?" He asked himself. "Is he in the room of requirement?" He continued to ask himself questions before finally heading back to Gryffindor tower. While on his way back he incidentally rain into the dreaded cat, Mrs. Norris. "Shoot," Sirius said under his breath and ducked into the nearest classroom. He heard the fowl cat's meow. "Go away." Sirius murmured.

"What is wrong my pet?" Asked a quiet and sneaky voice, Sirius rolled his eyes at his misfortune of this night. "Is there a student out of bed?" The voice asked the cat. The cat meowed at his master in response. "Where is the student?" Sirius held his breath hoping that Mrs. Norris was unaware of his ware abouts. To his luck he heard Filch stomping away and let go of his breath. He then quickly whipped out the map to make sure the cat of the devil was gone. Luckily she was gone and he snuck to the tower with good speed. Quickly he said the password and scrambled through the portrait hole. Once in the common room he flopped down in an arm chair to catch his breath.

Sirius chuckled to himself while thinking about the past events that had just happened. He looked at the nearest clock and groaned. "I have a bloody half an hour till I should be there." Sirius said and fidgeted after about five minutes. "How in the world can Remus sit in one place for like hours?" Sirius asked in irritation. "Maybe it won't be a problem if I show up early." Sirius said. He went up to the dormitory to give James back the map. He thought of how he was going to get to this date since the cloak was not there to his use. After ten minutes he came up with an idea, and pulled out his broom stick from his trunk. "Here goes nothing." Sirius said to himself, opened the window, and jumped out with his broom stick in hand. Once he began falling he quickly mounted his broomstick.

"Oy, Sirius what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" James yelled out the window.

"Going to the Quidditch pitch with out having to worry about getting caught by Norris, Filch, or anyone else" Sirius called up to James.

"You are an idiot!" James yelled and then slammed the window shut.

"I am Sirius Black, James!" Sirius yelled at the closed window and sped out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done this." Someone said to them self in the dark of night. "Sirius will not show up." The person continued. "Why did I decide to do," Then it paused midsentence when they saw a figure flying around in the air. "What the hell is a dementor doing around here?" They said quickly and whipped out their wand. "Expecto patronum!" They yelled.

Sirius yelled and dived straight down. "What the bloody hell is your problem?!" Sirius yelled as loud as he could toward the area where he thought the spell had come from.

"Sorry!" They yelled and ran toward where Sirius was standing. Meters away from Sirius the unidentified person froze. _Oh my god, I just thought Sirius was a dementor. I jus tried to get rid of him._ The person thought horrified.

"Where are you?" Sirius asked. The person quirked their head to the side in confusion, _he should be able to see me; it isn't that dark is it?_ They wondered silently. "I'm going to start throwing hexes in every direction if you don't show yourself." Sirius said dangerously.

"What, why?" The person asked quickly.

"Well, I don't know maybe because I'm suppose to be meeting someone here, you just tried to eradicate me, and you are hiding from me, give me a reason why I shouldn't." Sirius replied.

"Why can't you," The voice stopped and the owner of the voice remembered that they were wearing an invisibility cloak. The person then quickly yanked the invisibility cloak off and grinned. "Sorry, I forgot I was wearing that thing."

"Remus?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" He said.

"Why are you out here?"

"Well during my break I stole James' invisibility cloak and left you a note on your pillow." He explained, fidgeted and looked down. "I honestly thought you were a dementor and never thought that you would show up. I mean midnight on the Quidditch pitch with someone you thought you didn't know and it jut seemed so unlikely to me" He stopped and looked at Sirius.

"So you are the person who I'm having this mysterious date with?" He asked slightly perplexed but also rather eagerly, but Remus didn't hear that edge in his voice.

"Yes." Remus said and he sounded scared. He put his head down waiting to hear him yelling or hitting him or something. Sirius smiled even though Remus couldn't see it.

"Remus" Sirius cooed in his ear and he jumped back slightly. "Remus please tell me what is bothering you." Sirius said playfully.

"You actually came and you're not mad at me. How can you not be mad or disgusted?" Remus blurted. "You are my friend, you should only be my friend and yet I want something so much more." Remus continued. "Also I'm not normal and you are perfect, you are Sirius Black."

Sirius chuckled and looked at the sky. He then brought his gaze down to Remus'. "Remus, I don't care how perfect or imperfect you are." He said. "I became an animagi for you, I became your friend" He paused looking for the right words. "Moony, you are one of the most wonderful things that has happened to me, you are one of the most special people to me." Sirius explained. "You know what," Sirius said. "I wish it weren't so dark out here, I don't mind but I wish I could actually see you." Sirius gave Remus a weird look. "Are you okay?" Remus nodded quickly. Sirius smiled at the one person he ever really loved. "You really are an idiot sometimes you know that?" He asked and before Remus could respond Sirius had him in a kiss. He pulled back slowly and looked Remus in the eye. "Quit crying." He said and wiped the tears from his face. Remus nodded and smiled his amber eyes glowing with happiness in the star lit night.

"Sirius" He said as best he could.

"Shh" Sirius said. "Now come on, is this a date or not?" He asked.

"I thought it was intended to be." Remus said hesitantly.

"Well then, hop on." Sirius said and got on his broom.

"What?" Remus asked bluntly. Sirius sighed.

"Get on my broom Moony." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Whatever you say." Remus said and situated himself on Sirius' broom.

"Hold on." He said and kicked off the ground. Remus let out a squeak of surprise and buried his face into Sirius' back. "You okay back there Moony?"

"Yeah" Remus replied meekly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No" Remus said. "How can you stand this I feel like I'm going to fall off at any minute!" He practically yelled. Sirius chuckled. "What?"

"Hold on tight" Was all he said before he bent down over his broom stick and sped up.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled and held on for dear life.

"Calm down Remmy." Sirius yelled playfully.

"Remmy?" Remus said confused.

"Haven't you ever heard of a pet name?" Sirius asked. As the wind whipped through his hair, and Remus held him as close as was physically possible.

"Yes I have Siri," Remus said playfully and once again buried his head into Sirius' warm and comforting back. Sirius slowed down and glided through the air slowly.

"Hey Remus" Sirius said. Remus nudged his back with his head to continue. "Will you answer me four questions?"

"Course" Remus said with an air of sleepiness in his voice.

"What made you fall for me?"

"You were funny, concerned, friendly, happy, and sweet." Remus said and felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Not to mention you are gorgeous in every sense of the word." He finished sheepishly. Sirius grinned in triumph.

"When did you begin to like me like this?"

"A little bit after the beginning of third year."

"Okay, I'll take it that I was the guy who made you realize you were gay." Sirius said a hint of pride in his voice.

"You have two more questions" Remus said, ignoring Sirius' two cents.

"This one has been plaguing me for the past two days or so." Sirius stated. "What did you say under your breath at the opening feast?" Remus giggled and sat up.

"Damn you and your blasted charm Sirius Black and damn me and my homosexuality." Remus called out. Sirius began laughing. "You've got one more question."

"Yes, yes I do." Sirius said. "Before I ask it I suggest you hold on again." Sirius said. Remus immediately clung onto Sirius at the statement. Sirius smiled and shot out into the night weaving every which way and then dove down and pulled up just before they hit the ground. Sirius then hopped off his broom and helped Remus off who was slightly shaky at the knee.

"Won't your broom go flying away?" Remus asked.

Sirius chuckled at his soon to be boyfriend. "No." He said flatly. "It's on the ground now." He replied.

"It is?" He asked and looked behind him and there on the ground was his broom. "Okay then." He said. "What is the last question you have to ask me Sirius Black?"

"Will you go out with me Remus Lupin?" Sirius asked. Remus' eyes widened and he smiled form ear to ear and threw his arms around Sirius' neck.

"Yes." Remus said quietly into his ear. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around the small of Remus' back.


End file.
